Sunny Hill
Perfil *'Nombre:' 써니힐 / Sunny Hill **'¿Por qué?:' Significa "Colina Soleada" y se encuentra en Sunnyland. *'Numero de miembros: '''4 chicas **'Ex-miembros: 2 chicas y 1 chico *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: 'Yellow Sunshine *'Fanclub: 'H:LLER (Pronunciado HILLER) , cuando debutaron originalmente el fanclub se llamaba "Sunshines" pero mediante una votacion en su FanCafe oficial en 2011 se cambio a H:llers. *'Debut: 19 de Septiembre de 2007. *'Agencia: '''BOD Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). Carrera 'Debut' Sunny Hill debuto como un grupo mixto el 20 de septiembre de 2007 con el single "Love Letter", conformado por 3 miembros (Seung Ah, Joo Bi y Jang Hyun). '2007-2009' Tras el éxito de su primer single, el cual gano el premio "Excellent Newcomer Album Award", el grupo lanzo un segundo single "2008 My Summer". Pero poco después el grupo se fue a un periodo de hiatus, lanzando únicamente varios OST. '2010-2011: Cambios de Agencia, Nuevas miembros y Aumento de popularidad' Pasado el periodo de hiatus, en el cual estudiaron música para perfeccionar sus capacidades de canto y composición, Sunny Hill regreso con un cambio inesperable de agencia, a Nega Network misma compañía que Brown Eyed Girls. Después del cambio de agencia, una nueva integrante fue añadida, Kota. Así prepararon su primer trabajo con Nega, en compañía de Narsha y su single "Mamma Mia", siendo así conocido como "El grupo de Narsha" por su falta de popularidad entre los fans. Una quinta miembro fue agregada, Mi Sung, para las promociones de "Pit-A-Pat". Pero después de esto el grupo cambio de agencia a LOEN Entertainment, liberando poco después "Midnight Circus", dando un giro de 180 grados a su estilo suave. '2012: The Grasshoppers, Servicio militar de Jang Hyun, Princess and Prince Charming y Antique Romance' Sunny Hill regreso con su single "The Grasshoppers" en el cual Jang Hyun estaría ausente debido a su servicio militar obligatorio. El 14 de abril el grupo regreso como un grupo de 4 miembros con el single "Princess and Prince Charming" y para finales de año regresan con su mini álbum "Antique Romance". '2013: Love Actually y Young Folk' En abril Sunny Hill colaboro con el grupo coreano de rock moderno "DayBreak" con el tema "Love Actually" y en junio se libero "Young Folk" con un concepto de música folk, totalmente diferente al de los álbumes pasados y poco usado en el k-pop. El 30 de octubre el líder Jang Hyun fue dado de alta de su servicio militar. '2014: Don't Say Anything, Salida de Jang Hyun y Sunny Blues' LOEN revelo el regreso de Sunny Hill con "Don't Say Anything" y poco después dio la noticia de que el líder Jang Hyun abandonaría el grupo para seguir su carrera como productor, días después el MV de "Don't Say Anything" fue liberado. El grupo regreso como un grupo femenino de 4 miembros en agosto con su primer álbum de estudio "Sunny Blues". 2015: Sunny Blues: Part B ''' El 29 de enero, Sunny Hill hizo su regreso con su primer álbum de estudio “Sunny Blues: Part B“. El grupo reveló el video de “Child in Time” que forma parte del álbum donde la integrante JuB interpreta a una joven empleada de oficina que trabaja hasta tarde y no puede ver a su novio. Es entonces cuando se queda dormida en el autobús mientras viaja de noche y se despierta en el 2002 y se encuentra a sí misma como una estudiante de secundaria. la agencia 1TheK publicó un video en su canal oficial de YouTube titulado “Video especial de Child In Time”. En dicho video vemos a Sunny Hill acompañado de tres músicos en una versión suave del mismo tema. '''2016: WAY y On The Way Home Luego de un año y siete meses, Sunny Hill regresó con el sencillo “'WAY'” para posteriormente hacer un comeback oficial con la canción “'On The Way Home'”, el cual habla sobre lo que un hogar significa para las personas que viven sin descanso en una sociedad estresante. 2017: Crossroads y Salida de LOEN Entertainment El 10 de febrero, el grupo lanzó su sencillo digital “'Crossroads" '''junto con un nostálgico video musical tipografico que reflejan cómo la forma en que uno escribe cambia a medida que la vida continúa. el sentido general de la canción de sentirse perdido y encontrar muchos obstáculos en la vida, algo con lo que muchas personas pueden relacionarse. La miembro Misung participó personalmente en la creación de letras, y gran parte de ella fue influenciada por muchos de los cambios que Sunny Hill superó en los últimos años. El 18 de agosto se anunció que las miembros de Sunny Hill dejaron LOEN Entertainment luego de que sus contratos recientemente llegaran a su fin. LOEN publicó en su declaración oficial: “Estamos transmitiendo las declaraciones de nuestra agencia sobre el fin de los contratos exclusivos de Sunny Hill. Los contratos exclusivos de nuestra compañía con las cuatro miembros Jubi, Seungah, Kota y Misung del grupo Sunny Hill terminaron el 8 de agosto y ellas han dejado LOEN Entertainment. Enviamos nuestro sincero aliento en las futuras actividades de todas las miembros de Sunny Hill, quienes han sido parte de la familia LOEN. Esperamos también que les envíen un cálido apoyo en el futuro a las miembros de Sunny Hill quienes se están preparando para realizar un fresco comienzo. Gracias”. '2019: Salida de Mi Sung y JuB e ingreso de integrantes y nuevo comienzo. El día 24 de abril, la integrante Seung Ah, a través de un mensaje en su Instagram, actualizó sobre la situción del grupo. Después de que el grupo terminara contrato con Loen Ent. cada una se tomó un tiempo para decidir el futuro de sus vidas. Como resultado, Mi Sung y JuB eligieron partir y continuar con sus vidas, Seung Ah y Kota tomaron el camino de un nuevo comienzo junto a dos nuevas integrantes, las cuales son amigas de ellas, éstas son Eun Ju y Kun Hee; además, encontraron dos agencias las cuales decidieron apoyarlas pero la que se encargará principalmente del grupo será BOD Ent. El regreso del grupo será muy pronto. '''Regreso con el Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Nom Nom Nom' El 18 de Octubre del 2019, se lanzo el teaser para un video musical llamado 'Nom Nom Nom', reportando que Sunny Hill hara su regreso tan esperado por los fans este mes. Apartir del 22 y 23 de Octubre se liberaron las imagenes individuales de las integrantes para su regreso con el mini-álbum 'Nom Nom Nom' el 25 de Octubre de este año. El 24 de Octubre se libero la foto grupal mostrando el concepto para el mv de 'Nom Nom Nom'. El 25 de Octubre a las 06:00 pm Sunny Hill realizo su regreso con el mini-álbum 'Nom Nom Nom' siendo lanzo en las plataformas musicales junto con el video musical. El mini-álbum contiene 6 canciones: 'Nom Nom Nom' la canción principal, 'From Oz' y '눈물닭발' junto con los instrumentales de estas mismas. Integrantes center|674x674px De izquierda a derecha: ''' Kim Kwang Na, Eun Ju, Kota & Gun Hee. *Kim Kwang Na (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Kota (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eun Ju (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Gun Hee (Maknae, Vocalista y Rapera) '''Ex-Integrantes: *Jang Hyun (Ex-Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2007-2014) *Mi Sung (Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2007-2018) *JuB (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2007-2018) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Digital Single' Temas para Dramas * I Like You tema para All About My Mom (2015) *''Say I Love You'' tema para Flower of the Queen (2015) *''Cunning Thoughts tema para Cunning Single Lady (2014) *''Counting Stars At Night tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) *''Do It'' tema para I Love Lee Tae Ri (2012) *''I Love You tema para Salamander Guru and the Shadows (2012) *''Pit-A-Pat tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Hurting'' tema para Little Mom Scandal (2008) *''Jal Na Ga Dun Yuh Ya'' tema para Last Scandal (2008) Temas para Animaciones * Goma Move tema para Go! Go! 고마짱 (2017) * Hello Tomorrow tema para Go! Go! 고마짱 (2017) Colaboraciones *Narsha - Mamma Mia (2010). *Sunny Hill & Zia - Amazing Girls (2012) #3, LOEN Summer Story (2012). Premios *'2014 Korean Culture & Entertaiment:' K-Pop 10 (Monday Blues) *'2012 All The K-Pop:' W.A.R.A. Awards: Transforming Group Award *'2012 Soompi Gayo Awards: '''Best Song of the Year: #29 (The Grasshoppers) *'2011 3rd Melon Music Awards:' Music Style Best OST (The Greatest Love')'' *'2007 Cyworld Digital Music Awards:' Grupo Novato del mes (Octubre) "Ring Back Tone" Curiosidades *En octubre del 2007 ganaron el premio Cyworld Novato del mes. *Tras el éxito de su primer álbum solo, el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum solo, 2008 My Summer. Posteriormente, el grupo se quedó en hiato musical y sólo lanzó varias pistas OST. *El 2010 hicieron una colaboracion a Narsha con la cancion "Mamma Mia". *Originalmente los fans de Sunny Hill fueron llamados Sunshines, pero en 2011 el fancafe oficial de Sunny Hill votaron para cambiar el nombre a H:ller.2 *Después del lanzamiento de "Pit-A-Pat", Sunny Hill hizo otro cambio en la etiqueta inesperada a LOEN Entertainment ". *"Midnight Circus" atrajo mucha atención por su dramático y creativo de video musical, así por impresionantes lives. *El vídeo y la letra de "Pray" fueron elogiados por su 'belleza artística'. *"The Grasshoper Song" se convirtió en un éxito desde el momento de su lanzamiento, consiguiendo entrar en el Top3 del Gaon Chart siendo su single más exitoso hasta el momento. *Su MV "Pray" fue prohibido en las cadenas SBS, KBS y MBC debido a su "carácter abusivo". A pesar de no haber tenido promociones, logró subir hasta el Top 10 del Gaon Chart. *Ganaron el primer lugar en la categoria mejor OST 3rd Melon Music Awards 'con la cancion "'Pit-A-Pat" de The Greatest Love OST. *Jang Hyun entró al servicio militar a finales de enero del 2012. *A causa de que Jang Hyun entró al servicio, en las presentaciones en vivo de la canción "The Grasshopper Song", lo tuvieron que sustituir Niel y Chun Ji de TEEN TOP, IU, G.O de MBLAQ y Thunder, Han Byul de Led Apple, Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls, Zico de Block B, entre otros. *Sus canciones "The Grasshopper Song" y "Princess and Prince Charming" entraron a la lista Billboard Korea. *Después de la entrada de Janghyun al servicio militar, el grupo lanzó "Goodbye to Romance", una dulce balada que consiguió ser un éxito y entrar en el Top 10 de Gaon. *El grupo consiguió 4 hits consecutivos con "Midnight Circus", "The Grasshopper Song", "Princess and Prince Charming" y "Goodbye to Romance". *Las miembros femeninas del grupo acompañaron Linzy a su musical. *Ganaron el premio All The K-Pop: W.A.R.A. Awards: Transforming Group Award. *Su colaboración con el grupo de rock moderno llamado DayBreak titulado "Love Actually" se posicionó en el puesto #7. *La canción "Darling of all the Hearts" cuenta con sonidos de instrumentos raros como el bouzouki y el famoso silbato irlandés. *Jang Hyun finalizó su servicio militar a finales de septiembre de 2014 y varios meses después la agencia anunció que dejaría el grupo para centrarse en su carrera como productor, siendo "Don't Say Anything" la última canción en la que él aparecería. *Misung asumió el puesto de líder de Sunny Hill una vez que Jang Hyun (el miembro masculino) abandonara el grupo. *"Once in Summer" se posicionó en los primeros puestos en el mismo momento de su liberación. *"Child in Time" consiguió escalar puestos hasta poisicionarse en el Top 10 de Gaon. *Confesaron que tenían problemas económicos incluso después de debutar por lo cual tuvieron que hacer trabajos de medio tiempo. *Las miembros acaban de abrir su Instagram oficial. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Foro Internacional Sunny Hill *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería 2008071014194044537_1.jpg sunny-hill-1.jpg Sunny+Hill+Pray.png 20110603_sunnyhill_3.jpg Sunny+Hillgj.png Sunny+Hill+png.png 20120106_sunnyhill.jpg Sunny+Hill+White+Horse+2.png Videografía Archivo:Sunny Hill-Ring Back Tone|Ring Back Tone Archivo:Sunny Hill - Love Is All I Know|Love Is All I Know Archivo:SunnyHill - Pray|Pray Archivo:SunnyHill-Midnight Circus|Midnight Circus Archivo:SunnyHill(써니힐) Midnight Circus (Stage Ver.) MV|Midnight Circus (Stage Ver) Archivo:SunnyHill(써니힐) The Grasshopper Song(베짱이 찬가) MV|The Grasshopper Song Archivo:SunnyHill(써니힐) Princess and Prince Charming(백마는 오고 있는가) MV|Princess and Prince Charming Archivo:써니힐 (Sunny Hill) - Do It|Do It 'Colaboraciones' Archivo:Sunny Hill & Narsha - Mamma Mia|Sunny Hill & Narsha - Mamma Mia Archivo:Sunny Hill (Feat Yoon Hyun Sang) Cold Day|Sunny Hill (Feat Yoon Hyun Sang) Cold Day Archivo:Sunny Hill Feat DayBreak- Love Actually|Sunny Hill Feat Daybreak - Love Actually Categoría:BOD Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KDebut2007